mrkskr45kdowntlge4fandomcom-20200215-history
Eeeeeeuuuurrrrroooooonnnnnn give me a boner 3
Main Characters POV *'Marcus Blake' (Prologue) - The heavily built and aggressive father of Anton, Caitlin and Madison; Marcus is the first man to stand up for his principles and the last man to abandon them. Said principles lead him into a confrontation with Anthony Lawson, the mad headmaster of the school. *'Lance Taylor' (Volumes 1-9) - A young man who moved in with his uncle Steve after his parents were murdered in a brutal act of gangland violence. He tends to take the lead wherever he can, and despite his age, is surprisingly effective at doing so. He has a strong bond with Maxine Crayton, stemming from when he saved the lives of her and her sister during the initial outbreak; and this bond quickly develops into a relationship. Lance is utterly dedicated to what he sees as his new family, and will do anything to protect them. *'Maxine Crayton' (Volumes 1-9) - Placed in a children's home with her sister after she murdered her sexually abusive mother, Maxine is without a doubt the most fragile person in the group. However, she hides this behind a more confident and amiable facade, to the point where Lance jokingly calls her "the chav with a heart of gold". She became attached to Lance after he saved her and her sister during the intitial outbreak, and quickly forms a relationship with him. Behind her friendly exterior, however, is a girl terrified of reliving her terrible childhood; and she will do anything to stop it happening again. *'Carson Monroe' (Volumes 1-9) - A cocky young athlete, Carson lost his father Dave early on in the outbreak. He goes into every fight with a grin, and nearly always comes out with an even bigger one. His skill with a javelin extends to accuracy as well as distance, and he's easily one of the group's best zombie killers. His loyalty to his friends and group is unmatched by anyone, and he'd gladly die for any one of them. Carson takes great pleasure in embarassing people with his incredibly innapropriate humour, and no one, not even his best friend Lance, is immune. *'Anton Blake' (Volumes 1-3) - Frumpy, grumpy and stubborn; Anton is often the most prominent dissenting voice in the group. He has an incestuous relationship with his sister Caitlin, which is just as romantic as it is sexual. Despite all his negative qualities, Anton is loyal to the end, and for some reason, remains one of the most popular people in the group. He is paranoid that his relationship with Caitlin will become public, and will do anything to hide it. *'Lambert "Butch" Hartigan' (Volumes 1-3) - A former alcholic who made himself homeless in order to overcome his addiction. He was the leader of a small group of fellow tramps, who were all killed during the outbreak. He was the closest friend of Lilly Mason while she lived on the streets, and helped her avenge the death of her girlfriend Lexi. Surprisingly, he is somewhat jovial, and will do anything for the people he considers friends. His habit of speaking his mind no-matter the situation will be his downfall. *'Lilly Mason' (Volumes 1-9, POVs in 5 and 10 only) - Resourceful, cunning and unbelieavbly skilled at fighting; Lilly is without a doubt one of the group's greatest assets. Seemingly invincible, but also witty and outspoken; Lilly seems to be almost perfect - but only to people who don't know who well. On the inside, she is unstable and aggressive, a result of the "training" she received from her uncle Eric Mason as a child. She is very sexually aggressive, bordering on sadistic; which shows when she finds pleasure in torturing both Monty and Matt. *'Terrence Brodmir' (Volumes 1-9) - A serious and somewhat grizzly man, Terrence is a veteran of the Metropolitan Police Force, with nearly forty years of service under his belt. He's a man who wears a 'brave face' for the people he loves; appearing tough and intimidating on the outside to cover for years worth of depression. In truth, under Terrence's hard shell lies a caring man and loving father. *'Hannah Walsh' (Volumes 1-9) - A copper in training, Hannah is without a doubt the most brash person in the group, and she's probably the only person who can top Lilly when it comes to carelessly inappropriate humour. Her sense of humour fluctuates between hilarious and terrible, and most of her jokes are hit-or-miss. She has a tendency to get carried away with things, to the point where she becomes single-minded. *'Brian Edwards' (Volumes 2-9) - A millionaire prepper formerly known as the "Lotto Loony", who spent his EuroMillions winnings on preparing for the end of the world. After losing his wife and almost all of his investment during the first days of the outbreak, Brian traveled the country trying to find safe-haven for him and his daughter. He puts family above all else, and feels a special kinship towards anyone who feels the same way. *'Yazmin McDonald' (Volumes 2-9) - A Private in the army whose platoon deserted when they were given the order to fire on civilians, Yaz was split up from the rest of her group when another platoon opened fire on them. Rather than dwelling on finding her friends, Yaz is determined to build up a strong tight-knit group similar to her own unit. She has a tendency to be incredibly sarcastic and insulting, and is a bit of a slut. *'Alan McVitie' (Volumes 6-9) - Also known as "The Colonel" due to his rank in the SAS, Alan is the leader of the Cotswold Haven. Initally an agreeable family man, Alan's life is turned upside down when his wife is murdered by Tiffany Hinton's group. He becomes cold and angry, blaming Terrence's group for her demise, and spending most of his time in the company of his unit. He was part of Yaz's platoon, that deserted during the initial outbreak, and lost his rank because of this: something he is utterly ashamed of. *'Keith Vasey' (Volumes 6-9) - A retired librarian who is lumbered with his extremely bigoted father. Sarcastic, logical and stubborn; Keith leads the group that arrives halfway through the story. He suffers from Hemicrania Continua, and is often rendered immobile by exacerbations. He has an immense hatred for his father Warren, and keeps him under control by mocking his ludicrous beliefs. *'Desmond Carter' (Volumes 6-9) - The Colonel's right-hand man, Desmond is easily the most hated man in the whole of the Cotswold Haven. His bad-temper and lack of patience put him at the forefront of any argument; but behind this mask is a concerned father worrying for the wellbeing of his crippled daughter. Despite their similarities, he has an utter loathing of Terrence Brodmir for interfering for in his family. However, Desmond is also the staunchest supporter of the Colonel's project, and would give his life for the Cotswold Haven - which he sees as the only way of rebuilding society. *'Samuel Carter' (Volumes 6-7) - The exact opposite of his son Desmond, Samuel is one of the wisest and most patient men in the whole town. He dislikes violence, but as an army man, is not afraid to use it if necessary. He is concerned about how Desmond treats Leanne, and is determined to bring her out of isolation. He, along with Bill, acts as the voice of reason at The Table (the council that runs the Cotswold Haven). Non-POV *'Rachel Crayton' (Volumes 1-9) - TBA *'Caitlin Blake' (Volumes 1-9) - TBA *'Jake Hughes' (Volumes 1-9) - TBA *'Randall DeSantos' (Volumes 1-5 and 8, Vigilum) - Randall could be described as both smug and urbane. While usually quite courteous and even charming in demeanor, he can quickly become aggressive and particularly cold. He's an intelligent and calculating man, who always has a smile on his face, usually the result of his own jokes - likely at someone else's expense. When he worked with Terrence as Detective Chief Inspector; he was known to be unrelenting and callous, yet oddly beguiling at the same time. In truth, he's just as depressed as everyone else, he just does a good job of hiding it. *'Bill Davison' (Prologue, Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Steve Taylor' (Prologue, Volumes 6-9) - Lance's uncle and Carson's coach, presumed dead after staying behind when the group escapd the school. Probably the nicest guy you'd ever meet, Steve is always happy and three steps ahead. Although he has a fantastically sharp wit, he'd never think of using it to offend anyone, and vice-versa no-one could ever offend him. Known for his incredibly laid back "let nature take its course" outlook on life, he's not a man of action. However, if someone he cared about was in danger, he'd be the first one there to help. *'Mark Moore' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA Major Characters *'Paul Townsend' (Volumes 1-2 and 8, Vigilum, ) - A particularly emotional and inexperienced man, Paul makes up for his lack of sensibility with his resourcefulness and social skills. A Detective Sargent working under Terrence Brodmir, Paul picked up many of his traits; most notable is his perception. While not as serious, nor intelligent as his colleagues, he can come across as far more endearing and genuine. At his roots, Paul is a nice guy, and the end of the world would have little effect on that. *'Madison Blake' (Prologue, Vigilum) - TBA *'Mohammed "Hammy" Bilal' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Warren Vasey' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Marion Vasey' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Brooke Rhodes' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Leanne Carter' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Kenneth MacArthur' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Juan Vasquez' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Mai D'Angelo' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Liam Sullivan' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA *'Mick Butler' (Volumes 6-9) - TBA Supporting Characters *'Anthony Lawson' (Prologue) - TBA *'"Dirty" Dave Monroe' (Prologue) - TBA *'Jodie Warner' (Volume 1) - TBA *'Danny Hinton' (Volume 1) - TBA Trent's Group (Volumes 2-4) *'Trenton Cooper''' - The sadistic leader of a small group of survivors. Trent is notable for his strange fixation with fire, an obsession he's held since his days in the Gulf War - joined by his best friend; Andrew. He's a man with very few morals, caring little for human life. Overall, his main goal in the new world, is to have a good time, no matter the expense. *'Andrew ''"Murdoc Toland''' - Trent's right hand man. Murdoc is a towering giant of a man, who can easily intimidate anyone he comes acros- not by choice. In truth, Murdoc despises his leader, the man he once called a friend. Dreaming of breaking away from his group and living by himself. He's incredibly calm, witty and patient with a notable love for music. Murdoc suffers from Hypochromic anemia which gives him his distinguishing red eyes and greenish skin. *'Jake' - TBA *'Matt' - TBA *'Heather' - TBA *'Kiera' - TBA *'Rich' - TBA *'Oliver' - TBA Issues Volume 01: The Long Cold Road 'Prologue' Marcus POV (NOTE - The characters in the group are Marcus Blake, Madison Blake, Anton Blake, Caitlin Blake, Anthony Lawson, Bill Davison, Steve Taylor, Lance Taylor, Maxine Crayton, Rachel Crayton, Dave Monroe (on guard in the corridor), Carson Monroe, Jake Hughes, Lambert Hartigan and Lilly Mason). Marcus Blake confronts Anthony Lawson about murdering two people: Harriet Marks and Alexander Sharp. Lawson admits to Marcus, and the rest of their group, that he killed Harriet; but says that he didn't kill Sharp. Marcus punches Lawson several times, after each punch asking if he killed Sharp; but Lawson continues to deny it. Lawson eventually starts raving that they're all dead, and Marcus asks what he means. Lawson tells Marcus and the others that he knew they were coming for him and so he invited some guests along. They hear a man scream from outside, and then a yell that "those things" are coming. Marcus breaks Lawson's leg and leaves him, despite the protests of Bill Davison, and instructs the others to follow. They meet Dave Monroe outside the door, and he's bleeding from his arm. It's revealed that Dave is bitten, and to Marcus's annoyance, the group stops so that Dave can talk to Carson. As they do so, a walker sneaks up behind Carson, and Dave sacrifices himself to save his son. The group continues outwards, but walkers are everywhere outside the school building. Marcus sees his daughter Becky fall down, but he can't get to her; and he watches as Bill and Steve get her back into the school building. He turns only for a walker to be right in front of him and the rest of his group gone. He wrestles it to the ground only for another to sink it's teeth into his shoulder. He hears his other children, Anton and Caitlin, call for him; but it's already too late. He promises himself that he won't scream, he won't make them hear their father die. As he feels several walkers begin to devour him, he screams. 'Issue 01' Lance POV (Two months later...) Lance sits talking to Rachel over a game of Connect 4 when they're joined by Maxine, who complains that the worst thing about "all of this" is the lack of a flushing toilet. She walks over to Lance and thanks him for watching Rachel, and asks him to "budge over". The pair sit together, and Maxine teases Lance while he tries to concentrate on the game. It's obvious that the pair fancy eachother. As Maxine's teasing goes further and further, Lance becomes so distracted that Rachel wins the game. She says she wants to play something else, and Maxine tells her to go find Carson. When she leaves, Maxine gets even more playful with Lance, and offers to give him a blowjob. Lance goes red and begins to stammer (trying to ask if she's "ready for that") as Maxine goes down on her knees and undoes his jeans, and then moans as she takes him into her mouth. Butch POV Butch and Lilly are smoking on the roof of the building their group is holed up in, revealed to be military surplus store. They talk about how far they've come, and what happened back at the school (As well as Marcus and Lawson, they also presume Bill, Steve and Madison to be dead). The conversation comes onto Alexander Sharp, and what Lilly did to him. Lilly says she doesn't want to talk about it, Butch assures her that she did the right thing, but she seems to ignore him and stare off into space. He brings her back into the conversation and says that "the others" would be proud of how far they've come, mentioning Viktor and Lexi in particular. Lilly starts to talk about how much she misses Lexi, and Butch comforts her by reminding her that Lexi will always be watching over her. Butch tells Lilly that what she did to Sharp was similar to what the both of them did to the men who killed Lexi, but before Lilly can respond, they hear Carson shouting for people to lay down their weapons. Butch tells Lilly to stay where he is. Carson POV Carson is at the door, pointing Butch's old service pistol at three men and two women who're at the door of the shop, while holding onto Rachel with his other hand. He tells them a second time to put down their weapons, but one of the men (Randall) asks why they should be putting theirs down when they outnumber him. They're interrupted by a voice telling them that numbers aren't everything, which Carson recognises as Butch; who speaks a little more but then goes silent. He suddenly pushes past Carson and says "Bloody hell...I never thought I'd see you again...especially not alive..." 'Issue 02' Butch POV Butch tells Carson to put the gun down and then immediately pulls Terrence into a hug, which Randall finds rather amusing. Butch invites the group inside, and introductions are done. Butch yells up to Lilly that there's a vistor for her, and then takes Terrence aside and asks how he got out of London. Nancy's "death" is mentioned. As the pair talk, Lilly comes running downstairs and hugs Terrence. She goes over to Paul and does the same, glares at Randall, and then starts talking to Hannah. Butch and Terrence joke that, given Lilly's taste for older girls, there might be spark between the two. Carson POV Carson introduces himself to Randall, and says that he had a point about outnumbering them. The pair chat about their experiences, and Carson asks how old Hannah is. Randall laughs and says that she's out of his league, 22 and playing for the other team; at which point Carson mentions that Lilly (who Hannah is still talking to) is also "an enthusiastic rug muncher and cougar hunter", which Randall says he knows all too well about. Carson tries to ask how Randall knows, but they're interrupted by Butch, who tells them to grab a seat and pull it into the middle of the shop. Hannah POV Hannah sees the group waiting patiently in a circle, Lilly to her right with a guitar on her lap and Terrence to her left. Butch does an exxagerated introduction, and Lilly starts to play the guitar. The group all ends up singing along to "Summer of '69". 'Issue 03' Anton POV Anton and Caitlin lie talking in their office room, and Caitlin asks if the new group will be dangerous. Anton says he doesn't think so, but says he'll kill them all to protect her. They lie in silence for a shortwhile, and then Caitlin says that she misses her sister. Anton says he does too, but he's glad his favourite sister is still around. They kiss, and Anton says he wants to show her just how much he loves her. He goes under the covers and pulls down Caitlin's shorts, and proceeds to eat her out. Hannah POV Hannah opens the door to an office, hoping to sleep there, but is interrupted by Lilly. Hannah explains what she's doing, but Lilly pushes her inside the room, saying she's been "a very naughty girl". Hannah plays along, grinning, and the pair end up having (very rough) sex. Hannah finds Lilly's scars, but is told to ignore them, because "the mystery is half the fun". Maxine POV Maxine and Lance lie together and talk, mentioning "what happened earlier" in particular. Maxine leaves the room to go for a wee, and when she goes outside, hears someone moaning. She follows the sound to Jake's room, and peers in the door, finding him masturbating with Rachel's underwear. 'Issue 04' Maxine POV Maxine lunges at Jake, scratching his face. After a struggle, he pins her to the ground and starts to feel her up, and she starts to hallucinate that Jake is her brother. This is interrupted by Lance charging into the room and pinning Jake to the ground, repeatedly punching him in the face. Butch POV Butch hears a commotion and stumble out of his room, and heads towards Jake's. Terrence, Randall, Paul, Lilly and Hannah arrive at almost the same time, and they go inside to see Maxine on the floor and Carson struggling to pull Lance off of Jake. Butch shouts at Lance to stop, but is ignored, and before he can do anything Jodie fires her gun in the air. Carson manages to pull a stunned Lance away, while Randall grabs Jake and hoists him to his feet. Butch asks what happened, and Maxin explains. Butch asks Paul and Jodie to get Jake out of his sight, and Jake mutters "that shouldn't be too difficult, just stay in his left"; at which point Butch grabs Jake by the collar and threatens to throw him out if he doesn't get his act together. Danny POV Danny Hinton and his group are taunting a pair of survivors when they hear a gunshot. Danny says that "it sounds like fresh meat is about", and kills the two survivors. 'Issue 05' Terrence POV Maxine asks Butch why he's waiting, and says they should be throwing Jake out; which Lance agrees with. Butch struggles to respond, but Terrence speaks up, saying that though he's a pervert he's still just a kid; and he'd be doomed if they threw him out there. Hannah takes Maxine's side, saying that no normal kid would mess around with an eight year old's underwear. Randall says that no normal kid would sleep with a woman in her early twenties either, at which point Hannah slaps Randall; and Terrence tells him that he's gone too far. Butch says that it might be best if they all slept on it for a few more hours. When the group still hesitates, Randall mockingly shoos them off, to Terrence's irritation. Maxine POV Lance and Maxine lie talking again, this time comparing Jake to Alexander Sharp. Maxine admits that all she saw was her brother, and Lance tells her to relax, because he won't give Jake the chance to do anything like that. Maxine tells Lance that he isn't half-bad, and says that even though he isn't the type of guy she used to go for, there's a first time for everything. She asks him if they want to go together, and when he hesitates, she grins and says that there will be plenty more oppurtunities for what happened that morning to repeat itself; and then kisses him. They're interrupted by Jodie who bursts into the room and tells them to wake Rachel, because there are people downstairs. Lance POV Lance, Maxine, Rachel and Jodie try to escape through the back fire exit but it's locked with a chain. As Lance tries to bust it open with his hatchet, a thug appears at the end of the corridor, and is promptly shot by Jodie. They hear shouts from downstairs as Lance breaks the chain, and Jodie tells them to get behind her as she opens the door. She comes face to face with a man who promptly slits her throat, grinning as he does so. He tells Lance, Maxine and Rachel not to run or fight, else their friends downstairs are dead. Lance asks the man who he is, and he introduces himself as Danny Hinton. Lance faints. 'Issue 06' Terrence POV Terrence sees Lance, Maxine and Rachel dragged down and dumped in front of them; and then sees Danny with Jodie's body over his shoulder. He rises to his feet and tries to punch Danny, who dodges him, and before Terrence can react another thug has pushed him to the floor. Terrence notices a picture of Nancy has fallen from his pocket and rushes to pick it up, but Danny stamos on his hand before he can; and picks up the photo. Danny asks who she is, and when Terrence refuses to comply, says that Rachel will be killed unless he spills the beans. Terrence tells Danny about Nancy, and begrudgingly tells him how she died. Danny laughs and mentions a walker he found near that same underground station, looking like Nancy, who he raped. As Terrence is on the verge of breaking down, Danny orders another man to help him take Terrence out to their van. Lance POV Lance flashbacks to the night his parents died, and Tiffany saving his life. When he comes back around, Maxine and Rachel are trying to wake him. He sits up, only to see Danny and his man throw a battered Terrence to the ground, now missing one eye. Danny chooses Paul to be taken out next, and he and the man go to leave with Paul; Lance asks Maxine if Rachel is okay. Danny chuckles, tells the man to get started without him as he turns back, and then says that Rachel isn't okay in the slightest. He picks her up and says she's dead meat. A voice from behind him mockingly asks "oh really?" and stabs Danny through the back with what appears to be a large hunting knife. Butch POV Butch watches as Danny sinks to his knees, letting go of Rachel and revealing the man who stabbed him. He's wearing a red hawaiian shirt and panama hat, and carrying a makeshift spear (basically a large hunting knife attached to a wooden staff). He takes down most of Danny's gang single-handedly, and when one woman almost gets the better of him, she's picked off by a red-headed young woman in army uniform. The man calls out for someone to come out, and a young girl comes out from behind the shelves. The man picks Rachel up and dusts her off, before passing her to Maxine. He introduces himself as Brian Edwards, the girl as Mindy, and the army girl as Yaz. Butch tries to introduce himself to Brian, but they're interrupted by a spluttering sound, coming from Danny. He rises to his feet muttering that he's still not dead, and then backs up out of the doors as soon as he sees Brian. Before anyone can move, Terrence gets up and charges at Danny, knocking him straight through the doors. Terrence beats him senseless and then stabs him in the eye with his own knife; but he stops upon hearing the engine of the van kickstart. Brian tries to point his gun, but Terrence tells him not to fire because Paul is inside. Terrence tries in vain to run after the van, and eventually falls to his knees; everyone else watching helplessly. Volume 02: TBA 'Issue 07' Terrence POV Brian introduces himself, Mindy and Yaz; and tells the group about a community called the Cotswold Haven, for whom Yaz is a recruiter. Brian and Mindy re both going back with her, and Brian asks if the group wants to go with them. Terrence speaks up for the first time and says he'll be going after the people who took Paul, but Brian says it'll be almost impossible to track them in rain like this; especially considering their head start. Terrence says he's willing to give it a shot, at which point Brian bluntly tells him that he'll die from infection if his eye isn't cleaned up. Brian offers to do it, but Lilly says that she will, asking Butch and Randall to help bring him into his room. Terrence says he can walk on his own, tries to, and then almost falls; narrowly caught by Butch. He reluctantly consents to the help. ----- Terrence grimaces as Lilly cleans his eye, eventually dressing it. Butch and Hannah are in the room with them, but say little. Lilly jokes that he looks like Captain Hook, and Terrence can't help but to smile. Butch has the girls leave, and then tells Terrence about Viktor's death at the start of the outbreak and the others since; saying that sometimes we all lose loved ones. Terrence tells Butch that he doesn't understand, because he doesn't just lose the people he loves, but instead never finds out what happened to them. He tells Butch about Janet's disappearance and Nancy's "death"; and says that even his work family is falling apart, with Paul gone and Jodie dead. Butch tells Terrence that he might not understand, but he's lost family too, the people who helped him survive on the streets for so long; and then goes on to tell him about Steve, Bill and Madi who they never saw die when leaving the school. He explains to Terrence that it isn't about who you lose, but about who you've got left. He reminds Terrence that Randall and Hannah are still around, and that he and Lilly are so grateful that Terrence might as well be family to them too. Terrence says it isn't the same, and Butch says he's wrong, he just doesn't want it to be the same. Hannah POV Hannah walks outside with Lilly to see half-drunk Randall digging a single grave with several beer cans on the floor. Lilly asks why he's only digging one hole and Randall explains that Brian wanted to burn the bodies, but they came to an agreement on burying Jodie. Hannah agrees, saying she didn't deserve to die how she did; and takes a spade to help Randall. Lilly goes to retrieve Jodie's body, which is wrapped in a bedsheet that covers all but her head, and is interrupted by Lance, Maxine and Rachel. Maxine says that they just wanted to say thankyou, even though it's too late, because Jodie tried to help them to escape. Hannah tells them that it would've meant a lot to Jodie for them to say that, and Randall says he'll drink to that, taking a swig from yet another beer. Lilly and Hannah lower Jodie's body into the grave, and Randall mutters "goodnight darlin'"; before draining his can, grabbing the spade, and starting to bury her. Brian POV Brian and Lance take first watch, and begin talking. Lance thanks Brian for saving Rachel, and Brian says that any decent man would've done the same. He asks Lance about the group and their personalities, which Lance explains one-by-one, leaving out Jake until he's prompted. When Lance explains, Brian says that he'd gladly have thrown Jake out had he been there, but he has enough respect to refrain from interfering in something that has already been dealt with. Brian asks Lance to watch out for Mindy especially if anything happens, and in return, offers to do the same for Maxine and Rachel. Lance asks what Brian is trying to say, and Brian explains that they have to protect whoever they can; but at times when it isn't clear who'll survive he needs to know who has his daughter's back. The pair shake on the agreement, and Brian gives Lance a switchblade. He tells Lance that people like Jake don't often change, and if at any point Lance should fear that Jake might hurt Maxine or Rachel, he should slit Jake's throat. Lance asks what the group would do to him if that happened, and Brian replies with "You saw me back there, I cut through those thugs like butter, and I'm not a one-trick pony. This Jake kid is dangerous, not just to your girls, but to my Mindy too. If he causes problems, and you do what needs to be done...well...anyone who tries to stop you will have to answer to me..."